


Maybe, Probably.

by Ganbarimasu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2020 era, Famous Harry, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, and i'm drunk, and matching pink lipstick, editors welcome xx slide in dms plz x, guarding harrys precious body, harry pees on louis' shoes, harry wears a really fucking long pink silk dress on the red carpet, its a draft, louis is his bodyguard, mate i dont know, the summary needs work smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganbarimasu/pseuds/Ganbarimasu
Summary: Harry Styles feels his sexiest when "He's naked and covered in Chanel n.5"Louis agrees. Louis also cannot afford to buy his boyfriend his favourite perfume for his birthday. A Superdrug dupe will have to do.orHarry is an Oscar winning pop star, Louis is his poor bodyguard carrying his hot pink silk train.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Niall Horan/Barbara Palvin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Maybe, Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> this is very much a draft but i wanted to throw it out in the open to see if sparks any interest.   
> Anybody with a greater knowledge of the beautiful English language please reach out to edit my work. 
> 
> English is not my first language, but Larry Stylinson is.

“What about hot pink?” Julia suggests, holding up the bottle of nail polish with a smile. The pink contrasting with her own bright blue nails. 

Harry’s face lights up. “Ha! That’s beautiful! Is that the same colour as my lipstick?” 

Julia nods her head. “Yes, we had it custom mixed for tonight. It will look fabulous with your dress.” She takes his hand and starts removing his oversized rings. She gently places them on a tissue on the table. “How are you feeling about tonight? Excited?” 

“I’m not sure. I’m excited but also rather nervous.” Harry bites his lip. “I hope I don’t trip over my dress.” 

Julia giggles. The world still hadn’t gotten over that one time Harry fell face down on stage six years ago. It had been his first Britt award, which he got to hold right after tripping on the stairs where Lady Gaga was holding out the little statue. Twitter had a clip of that moment trending for at least six full months. Harry blames Gemma and Niall, as they had both retweeted that clip.

“Harry, you’ll do just fine. And don’t forget that you’ll have four fit bodyguards carrying your dress all night long.” She winks at him as she starts filling down his nails.

Harry cackles loudly. “I can’t wait to use the loo!”

At this Julia laughs as well. “Oh, I vividly remember my bridesmaids holding up my wedding dress. We’ve all got some great toilet selfies.” Going to the bathroom with an oversized fancy dress was no dance in the park. It required a lot of giggles and trust.

“Julia those were your family and friends! I’ve got four random blokes that will hear me wee.” He said with a horrified expression on his face. “Imagine what they’ll tell their friends. ‘I held up Harry Styles’ dress whilst he was taking a piss’.”

Julia held his hands still whilst she started painting on the base coat. “Darling, please don’t let it ruin your evening. I’m sure they’ve done it before, and won’t be bothered by it.”

Harry sighed and made a mental note to use the bathroom right before he put on his dress. 

“And who are you wearing tonight Harry?” The interviewer asked with a bright nervous smile. She pointed the microphone in his direction and let her eyes wander over his pink dress.

Harry followed her gaze, nodding at his bodyguards on the left to put some movement in his dress. Liam and Zayn, Harry vaguely recalls, quickly flaunt some air under the left side of his dress. Making the pink silk fall elegantly over the red carpet. Leaving no space for photographers to make their way to the other side. 

“I am wearing a custom Gucci dress, with Alexander Wang jewellery. I’m especially fond of the lace details on my dress.” Harry beams, petting the lace on his stomach. It feels delicate under his manicured hands. Alessandro had spent the last two days perfecting it, and had even put Harry on a juice cleanse so that his stomach wouldn’t bloat and stretch out the material.

The interviewer looked equally impressed. “It looks fantastic mr Styles, I’m sure you’ll win outfit of the evening! How does it feel to wear a big beautiful dress?”

Harry smiled at her. “It feels amazing. I can’t believe I’m the first guy ever to wear a dress to the Oscars. Everyone should wear one! I feel like a princess.” 

The blonde interviewer giggled as she looked over the questions on her slip of paper. “You look like one too! What inspired you to wear pin-”

She’s abruptly interrupted by a photographer bumping into Harry’s right side. Having stumbled over the right corner of his dress. Harry lost his balance, damn kitten heels, and almost hits the floor, right before the bodyguard to his right catches him. Two strong arms holding him secure. He helps the pop star find his balance back. Firmly pressing himself into Harry’s side. Their hands clutching tightly into one another. 

“Are you out of your bloody mind?!” yells the bodyguard from underneath Harry’s arm. Harry makes a mental note that said bodyguards was a few inches smaller than himself.The other thing he quickly noted was the overwhelming smell of cinnamon. “Who do you work for boy?” 

The unknown interviewer takes a step back and hold up his hands and camera. “I apologize sir.” But it doesn’t seem to satisfy the raging man with the Northern accent. 

“Who do you work for?” he demands again and moved his grip from Harry’s bicep to his waist. With his free hand he yanks at the plastic pass around the photographers neck. “Apprentice Jeffrey Haydons from The Sun. Apologize to my clientimmediately and expect a phone call from your manager within three working days.”

The apprentice raised his eyebrows and held out his hand. “I sincerely apologize sir!” Harry made a gesture to accept the hand shake. “I got push-” 

The bodyguard was quick to slap Jeffreys hand away and take his client’s tightly in his own. “That will be all. Boys let’s go!” He made eye contact with the three other suited men who started to move further down the red carpet. Harry’s pink train moving with them. Other photographers and interviewers were quickly catching up on the commotion. All cameras were aimed at the pop star. 

“Are you alright mr Styles?” The shorter man, who still had a firm grip on Harry’s waist, asked with a deep frown. He led the tall man towards the next interviewer, not loosening his grip. 

“Please call me Harry. My ankle hurts a little, thank you for catching me.” Harry smiled down at the shorted boy. “You saved me from an embarrassing fall.”

The bodyguard laughed. “That’s my job sir- pardon, Harry. Wouldn’t want a repeat of the 2015 Britt awards, now would we? Will you be able to continue the red carpet or do you want some rest for your ankle?” He added the last bit with concern in his voice. 

Harry waived said concern away. “No that’s quite alright. I’ll be sitting on my bum for the next two hours anyways.” His smile turned into a frown when he recalled the boy making the Britt award reference. “Heyyy-”

“Mister Harry Styles! Welcome! I’m Aline for Vogue. You look dazzling! How are you feeling tonight?” A new interviewer interrupted him. The bodyguard dropped his arms from around the pop star and took back his previous spot to flaunt the silk dress in the same angle the other boys had. His eyes looking around suspiciously for other shady photographers. He quickly whispered the apprentice’s name to Harry’s manager with a stern look.

“Mr Styles we have four minutes until your award gets announced!” Liam yelled in stress. Niall Zayn and Liam were all holding up the 16ft silk Gucci train. All of their eyes were trained on the big red digital clock on the wall. 

Harry huffed frustrated and started tugging harder at his silk corset. “I know Liam! I just really really need a wee.” His hand clawing at the chiffon skirt.

“Alright! Stop sinking your nails into the fabric. Alessandro will sack me.” The small tan fourth bodyguard stressed. “I’m just going to hold up the fabric and you’re going to break the Guinness world record of taking quickest leak in history.” 

“But I-” Harry started but the brunette was already pushing him into the stall and pushing his skirt up. Defeated Harry gave up on dignity and quickly started to pee. “Can I at least know your name?” 

He heard Niall snicker outside the stall. 

“Louis Tomlinson, sir. I would kindly shake your hand but given the circumstances...” Louis smiled. 

Harry giggled flustered, resulting in accidentally peeing on Louis’ polished shoe. “Oops!” He yelled in horror, quickly aiming back in the toilet.

Louis shook his head and looked into the pop stars eyes with a smile. “Hi.” 

“One minute Harry! You need to get back in this dress right now!” Harry blessed and cursed Liam in his mind.

\--

Louis hurried out of his car, slamming the door a little too harshly. Traffic had been horrible in Los Angeles. It seemed like everyone decided to attend the Oscars today, that or the staff had tripled in size from last year. Louis very much remembers last years’ Oscars. He was the bodyguard of Emilia Clarke. Very much to his friends’ excitement. They had all binge watched Game Of Thrones right before Louis’ flight departed. He had been starstruck for the first couple second. Right until Emilia told him to relax and smiled brightly at him. They had bonded quite well during the Red Carpet. It was very usual for his company to assign him with a fellow Brit. What with making them feel more comfortable and at home.

Louis hadn’t minded his first Oscars Red Carpet. It was all very loud and very different than his four years at the Britt Awards. The first year he’d been so nervous about seeing celebrities that he’d hidden most of his shift. This much to the annoyance of his manager, who had almost fired him on the spot. Hadn’t it been for Liam Payne taking him under his wing. 

Liam had introduced him to Rita Ora, the pop star he was going to be escorting that evening. They had a great time, and Louis got invited to the after party. Resulting in meeting more important people and an invite for next years’ awards. 

It wasn’t until Liam started dating Sophia, head of PR security in LA, that Louis finally got his big break. He vividly recalls Niall and Zayn escorting the celebrity right behind Louis. How said movie star had been so drunk that Zayn practically hadto drag him across the carpet. He did a great job though, Zayn. Seeing as the celebrity never got called out on his love for the drink. 

But this year was different. This year lovely Sophia assigned them with Harry Styles. Now Louis didn’t know a lot about this boy. Sure he’d heard Sign of The Times on his crappy radio, and sure he’d seen Harry’s gorgeous face plastered on billboards and magazines. But he just wasn’t quite sure as to why this pop star needed four bodyguards. Louis had been just fine helping Emilia across the carpet last year, with Niall’s help. 

-

Louis shook his head in disbelief. “Are you actually kidding me right now?” He looked at the dress in front of him. Insanely long and insanely pink. These celebrities were getting more out of hand. Louis sighed. “Alright, Liam. What does Sophia have in mind then?” 

Liam raised his eyebrows. He scanned his eyes over the instruction letter in his hands. “Nothing too much, to be honest. She feels confident the three of us can carry the pink train. She put you and me right next to Harry though, so it seems we’ll be guiding him. Niall and Zayn, you guys will be in charge of making sure absolutely nobody messes with the delicate fabric. Nobody is allowed three foot near Harry’s dress. That last sentence is highlighted by Alessandro Michele, creative director of Gucci.” Liam mumbled some more words before handing the three boys their own copies to read trough. Louis got so caught up in reading the ridiculous instructions that he complete missed his client walking into the room. He wasn’t expecting a 6ft bloke to stand in front of him, dressed in only stockings and kitten heels. Liam was chatting away, introducing everybody on his team except for Louis it seemed. Right before they got a chance to turn into Louis’ direction one of the stylists ordered Harry to get into position to get the dress fitted. He saw Harry mumble something about needing the loo and getting waved off quickly seeing as they only had twenty minutes till the event started. 

Before they knew it they were on the red carpet, screams filling their ears.

**Author's Note:**

> again, english isn't my first language.  
> again, this is a draft.


End file.
